Family Ties
by skysun24
Summary: "Everyone has their limits, Law. I know yours. After all," He bent down to come face to face with me, then began to lean uncomfortably close. "I did help you reach them." What happened in Law's past to make him so determined to take down Doflamingo? This is my take on what happened.


**Hello fanfic readers!**

**This is just an idea I came up with. This takes place when Law has been captured by Doflamingo. It's really just a short conversation between the two as an intro to the plot. So, this story is really about Do's and Traf's past and how they met and blah, blah, blah... I'm really curious about Doflamingo and Law's past and I've decided to write my own theory about their situation. Read and review and tell me what you think! I'll continue if you guys like it!**

**Thanks and enjoy! **

* * *

The room was dark. At first, I thought this was it. I thought I finally made it to hell. But it wasn't; this place was worse than hell. I didn't need light to know where I was, and I didn't need light to know that I wasn't alone.

The sound of footstep echoed throughout the large room and gradually grew closer to me. Then, they stopped, right in front of me. Standing there, a man towered over as he stared back down at me with his dark shades, smiling. I knew that face all too well. It was the face of Donquixote Doflamingo.

"Finally up, Sleeping Beauty?" He said, snickering at his own joke. "It's been a while since you've last visited, Law."

"Joker," I retorted darkly. "I thought you wanted to send me to hell." Being in hell was paradise compared to sitting here.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." He said reassuringly. "I just want you to see how 'well' your plan is going first." I squinted as he lowered a bright screen from the ceiling. On the screen, a live footage of the 'Strawhats' came up: the cyborg was battling two of the Donquixote family members and Strawhat was still fighting in the Colosseum. This was _not_ part of the plan.

I gritted my teeth and attempted to stand up, ready to beat the damn smile off his face. I was ready to kill him, right there and now, but I was held down by a chain of seastone cuffs locked around my wrists. The psychopath's grin widened as he noticed me hopelessly struggling against the bonds.

"Ungrateful brat. You should be appreciate your time on the Seat of 'Hearts'. I'm sure you're aware I have been reserving it, just for you." I glanced down at the chair. Sure enough, it was the Seat of 'Hearts'.

Smoothly carved, rounded from Treasure Tree Adam wood, and cushioned with velvet fabric, it represented one of the highly-ranked status' in the Donquixote Family. Only those who suffered years of Doflamingo's bidding and manical plans and expressed true loyalty towards him got the opportunity to take this seat.

This used to be my ultimate goal. I clearly remembered being mindlessly controlled by Doflamingos's strings and obeying his every order, all to reach this position, to get a chance to sit here. This was my goal, but not anymore.

Now, I wanted revenge.

"I don't need it. You can give this place to some bastard who wants to be part of your shitty family."

"That's too bad," He smiled. "You are my favourite…" He gently lifted my chin up before he swiftly swiped his fingers through the air as I felt his strings slash across my face. Blood began to rapidly leak out, but I didn't react. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of my defeat and desperation. I wasn't scared of him anymore.

"You're a fool, Law. Did you really think you stood a chance against me?"

I glared up at the man hatefully, then, he laughed. "Everyone has their limits, Law. I know yours. After all," He bent down to come face to face with me, then began to lean uncomfortably close. "I did help you reach them." He licked his lips before he slid his tongue sadistically across my cheek to taste the blood he spilled. I shivered and immediately strained my neck to pull away from the sickening gesture.

"Get away from me, you fucking bastard!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. He grinned as though he was waiting for me to say something stupid like that. Then, he drove his fist straight into my jaw. _C__rack! _

"You talk too much," Doflamingo teased. Then, he leaned in closer to my face. Before he could do anything else, I took this chance and deliberately coughed a mouth full of blood straight into his face.

I smirked after seeing his Cheshire cat smile disappear and replaced with a disapproving frown. He calmly eyed me and wiped away the specks of saliva and blood that remained. Then, he forcefully grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me from the chair, with only the seastone cuffs holding me down. I winced slightly as he yanked me harder away from the heart seat, intending to twist my shoulders.

"You think you know everything, don't you, Law? I admit, your little plan was quite impressive, coming from a "worst generation" rookie: using of the 'Strawhats' in order to take me down? Fufufu, it looks like I've taught you well." He pulled me closer to him, so I could see his deranged grin return.

"You taught me nothing, you son of a bitch!" I angrily attempted to hit him again, completely dismissing the seastone cuffs still fastened tightly onto my wrists, but my efforts were proven to be pointless.

He used his other hand to grab a fist full of my damp, rumpled hair and forced me to look at him dead in the eye, just like he always did in the past. "You never change, do you, brat? Just let me remind you that I_ own_ you. I took you in. I gave you strength, power, anything you wanted; but you went off and _betrayed_ me." He spat out the word like it left a sour taste in his mouth. "You could've had everything, Law, but I guess I spoiled you too much…"

I said nothing, but scowled at him. Every word he said pissed me off. They brought back dark memories of my past; they were reminders of my fears and my pains. The blonde psychopath wanted me to crack, to break, to come crawling back to him, begging on my knees, which was why he kept me alive. No; those days were in the past, and I was never going back.

Doflamingo effortlessly threw my body back onto the seat of 'hearts' like I was another piece of trash he finished using and threw away. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Law, because I assure you, your next stay will be in hell." He threatened as he decided to finally leave.

"Oh, and by the way, welcome home." With that, he gave me one last dark smile and turned to exited the dark room, locking the door behind him.

He left for now, but I knew he would be back. He always came back...


End file.
